Usu'
by Destination Chocolate
Summary: Oneshot. After graduating Hyotei, Atobe begins to miss Kabaji's one-word affirmations. TezukaAtobe.


Title: 'Usu'

Author: Kat

Chapter: One-shot

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe)

Pairing: Tezuka/Atobe

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Warnings: Shounen-ai. Weirdness.

Notes: I hope I haven't changed Atobe or Tezuka's characters too drastically. I did take some liberties with their personalities for the sake of humor, so please tell me if it was too much. That being said, please enjoy!

/Usu/

"This year went by fast. Naa… Kabaji?"

"Usu"

The past four years of his life, every statement Atobe made had been followed with an approving 'usu'. It wasn't that Atobe needed anyone's approval; it had just become so customary that conversations seemed lacking without it.

When Atobe graduated that year, his mind had been on bigger things then Kabaji's habitual responses. High school, next year's tennis opportunities, and one Tezuka Kunimitsu seemed far more urgent.

High school arrived, as the future has a habit of doing, and Atobe's small misgivings soon disappeared. He was rewarded a spot as a regular member for his athletic genius, and even managed to snag his bespectacled beauty through a combination of charm and persuasion. Some would call it dumb luck and mutual attraction, but Atobe preferred to credit his own abilities.

However, the mind has a tendency to find flaws in even the most ideal situation. Atobe's mind was no different. The gaps in conversation and awkward pauses once filled by the stocky boy still attending Hyotei began to mount in Atobe's mind, until it seemed like there was quite a large chunk of something missing from his existence.

"Keigo," came a voice, startling Atobe from his inner melodramatics.

"What?" He countered, not feeling as patient or eloquent as his usual magnificent self. Attempting to retain his dignity -because Atobe Keigo is nothing without his dignity- he flashed a sultry smile at his beloved a few feet away.

"You've been staring at the door frame for five minutes." Tezuka said, poker face betrayed by a small upturn in the corner of his mouth. Atobe's smile didn't falter, merely changed into what he knew was an all-knowing smug look, as if to emphasize the mystery of his fascination with uninteresting architecture.

"I never noticed how absolutely stunning the highlights in the wood are. So lustrous and delicate; much like your hair, Kunimitsu." Came Atobe's reply, going for flattery while reaching up to entangle his fingers in his lover's brown locks for emphasis. Tezuka raised an eyebrow, but didn't continue his comments.

In truth, Atobe had been deep in thought about Kabaji. It had all started when he noticed how low the doorframe to the dormitory was. If a tall person –Kabaji for instance- ever came to visit, would they be able to fit? Once Atobe's mind was on his old acquaintance, he'd subconsciously slipped into the long complaint that seemed to describe h is life with the larger boy gone.

However, the consolation for his immense suffering had arrived to steal him from his anguish, and was now readily available to provide distraction.

Tezuka's other eyebrow rose as he saw the look of intent in Atobe's eyes, allowing himself to be lead to the other boy's room. Being the top student in your Ivy League private boarding school did have its advantages. Similarly, having a father with more then enough 'donation' money to secure his son a son's chosen accomplice a place at said school was an added bonus.

Atobe's shirt was half off when he got that faraway look in his eyes again. Tezuka paused, frowning at his lover's disinterest.

"I thought Jirou was the narcoleptic of Hyotei." Atobe rejoined the attentively conscious with a blink, only to be fixed with his lover's questioning gaze.

"It's nothing really," he said with a long suffering sigh, hoping his drama queen antics would divert Tezuka from further questioning. The glare he received in return was enough to make him rethink his strategy.

"I was just thinking a lot about… the future." Another glare.

"Alright alright, stop looking at me like that." Muttered Atobe. "Remember that guy I always used to hang out with? Tall? Arms like tree trunks? A few cards short of a legal deck?" Tezuka nodded warily. "I miss him." Tezuka's eyes narrowed dangerously as he moved to refasten the buttons on his jeans.

"No, it's not like that," Atobe corrected hurriedly, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "We just had this thing we always did…"

Tezuka didn't look very reassured.

"… where I'd say something, and he'd always give me an affirmative. It wasn't anything major, I just miss it. In fact, it doesn't matter at all. Now take your pants off and kiss me!" Tezuka failed to comply, giving a sigh and sitting back down on the bed.

"You really have that fragile of an ego that you constantly need another's approval?" If it hadn't been Tezuka, Atobe would have been very angry at the moment. As it was, he was quite peeved, but when he got angry he tended to do and say things that earned him the cold shoulder for days.

"It was just something I was used to, alright?" Atobe said from between gritted teeth. He was answered with his least favorite of his lover's expressions, the one that said 'I'm right and I know it' while still being subtle enough to appear mature. Atobe knew he had lost and didn't feel much like arguing or sleeping alone, so he allowed himself to be drawn into a consolatory hug.

"You don't need Kabaji, you have me," whispered Tezuka. Atobe had spent enough time with his lover to be able to detect the small question housed in the forward statement.

"Well I don't know," Atobe said mock seriously. "It would depend if Kabaji was anatomically consistent." He laughed, allowing himself to be pushed back on the bed.

"It's going to be a hot day today. Naa… Kunimitsu?"

"Actually, it looks a bit cloudy," came the obviously wrong and insensitive reply. Tezuka didn't even bother to look up from his morning coffee, despite Atobe's unspoken command that he do so immediately. The glare he was shooting his lover could have easily melted a glacier, should one have been readily available. However, Tezuka's attention stayed locked on his steaming cup.

"Kunimitsu," Atobe said sternly, "you promised you'd give it a try."

"Actually, I said I'd try and be as sensitive to your needs as possible, and that was in regards to your pet peeve about keeping the lotions in alphabetical order."

Damn Tezuka and his memory.

"It can't be that hard," countered Atobe, subtly shifting the top back to Tezuka's stubbornness instead of his own. "Just one syllable, that's all I'm asking." Tezuka didn't look up. "Just this one little thing" he tried, wrapping his hands around his lover's shoulders.

"No."

Atobe nuzzled his head against Tezuka's, reaching to nibble his earlobe. "It would mean the world to me."

"No."

Atobe threw his hands up in exasperation. Turning around, he stalked over to where his school bag lay on the ground. He was well aware that he was acting like a brat, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Alright then. I'll just be off to school. You have a nice day."

"Usu"

Atobe stopped dead in his tracks. Turning back, he saw Tezuka sitting complacently as ever, most likely still studying his coffee. Allowing himself a smile, Atobe moved once again to wrap his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"Thank you Kunimitsu," whispered Atobe. Tezuka inclined his head back to join their lips in a kiss. Atobe sighed happily, bringing his mouth to Tezuka's ear.

"Now that we've got that down, let's work on calling me 'master'."

/End/

Some notes on 'usu':

As much as I try to avoid random translatable Japanese in my fanfics, 'usu' just doesn't seem to have the same affect if you translate it. Also, even though it's written as if it has two syllables, the second 'u' is pretty much silent when spoken.

Hope people liked it! Feedback is greatly appreciated as always.


End file.
